


Despertar

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: Un buen despertar, no fue abrupto, no habían pesadillas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Despertar

Tony se despertó poco a poco esa mañana. Un buen despertar, no fue abrupto, no habían pesadillas que le hicieran sentarse de golpe en la cama.   
Comenzó abriendo los ojos y terminó soltando un bostezo que se convirtió en gemido, había un calor húmedo cubriendo su pene. Sus ojos adormilados y confusos se volvieron a cerrar por el placer lento e íntimo que su cerebro recién asimilaba del todo. Grandes manos afirmaban sus caderas por debajo de las sábanas, las sentía. No se alborotó, confiaba. Era imposible sentir miedo, menos con la suave lengua que recorría desde la base a la punta, teniendo esa especial dedicación de acariciar el frenillo bajo su glande en cada barrida mojada a su virilidad. Su punto débil. Soltó un suspiro tras otro y las piernas le temblaron, al tratar de juntarlas sus muslos rozaron la cabeza entre sus piernas. El suave cabello le hizo cosquillas, entonces gimió en alto, tembloroso.

–S-Steve..

La boca sobre su pene se ajustó y lo encerró de forma maravillosa. La fuerza aplicada era perfecta, el roce, la humedad de la saliva, la mano que ahuecaba sus testículos tensos. Su sensible glande chocaba contra el final de la garganta que le brindaba cobijo en cada movimiento. Su pene estaba ahí como huésped, en el cielo.

Su vientre se contrajo, el cosquilleo allí aumentó rápido. El corazón le latía como si estuviera subiendo una cumbre empinada a la velocidad de la luz. Los lametones que en su momento se repartieron cuidadosos a través de su entrepierna ahora se sentían sin orden, invasivos, enloquecedores.

El orgasmo fue como caer en picada, explosivo veloz y sin igual.

Cuando despertó realmente, allí bajo las sábanas, entre sus piernas, Steve no estaba. Lo tibio de su semen calentaba su pierna, pero rápido se enfrió. Tan rápido como recordó, entre agitados jadeó y llanto abultado, que Steve no estaba con él.

Thanos se lo había arrebatado, para siempre.


End file.
